<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dany the Dominatrix by ChloboShoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163310">Dany the Dominatrix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka'>ChloboShoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Queen Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danearys becomes the queen of Westeros with her king by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dany the Dominatrix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, stood still in flames. Intense heat held the crowds back. Those foolish enough would be turned to lumps of ash. Traitors and plotters remained silent, but she knew they lurked plotting their next move. She was as tough as mother nature, able to withhold many things that others could not even imagine. She lived whilst others were reduced to ashes. She had claimed back what was hers, what was rightfully hers from the beginning. Sitting on the iron throne, she dined on the grave of her enemies.</p>
    <p>Peasants and lords alike bowed before her. The Targaryen house was back where it belonged, and Queen Daenerys promised great things to her people in return for their kindness to dragons. Dragons and humans living together in unison seemed foolish for some lords, but they did as they were told. Older and wiser, she had to go forward.</p>
    <p>All men must die, she once boldly claimed. Yet there she was holding hands with her king, Jon Snow. Looking into her eyes made feel three things: joy, sorrow and nostalgia. Joy for the fact they were joined together in body and soul. Sorrow for the friends and family she lost. And nostalgic because she felt there was a connection between them deeper than blood. Both of them had worked hard for this: a kingdom restored, peace on the horizon and dragons roaming free. It was her idea of paradise. As the years rolled past, princes and princesses with dragon wings came onto the scene.</p>
    <p>It was the birth of a golden age for Westeros. Stripped from its war-spoilt ruins and monsters, the surviving Lannister, Tyrion made a fortune in the tourism trade.</p>
    <p>Daenerys was fire and Jon was ice. The fire melted ice, so Daenerys was always on top. Commoners presumed that Danerys was as brutal in the bedroom as she was with her kingdom. Blinded by her salty appearance, they forget the gentle side to her. Behind the royal blitz, Jon and Daenerys make love beneath opal moonlights and tropical suns like they always did. Bodies interlaced and lips locked. Their passion for each other never subsided. To Jon, she was his precious little Dany. To history, she would always be known as Dany The Dominatrix. </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>